


New Year Is A Time To Throw Away All The Unfinished Projects

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Joui War, Lazy day at Yorozuya, M/M, pre-joui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: All my unfinished work for the Gintama fandom. Only here for archiving purposes.





	1. You are Free, Right?

Gintoki was sitting on the grass. It was quite a nice day to be there, the sun was great, and the wind was cooling down. Quite the summer weather.

He heard somebody coming down the grass toward him, his walking pattern and the horrid smell of the tobacco making his quite aware who it was. He looked back into the face of Takasugi Shinsuke.

“If you want apology for the last time, you are wasting your time.” Gintoki said, as he turned forward again.

Shinsuke chuckled, as he stepped next to Gintoki, looking at the distance as well. “What about for fighting my second in command?”

“Maybe if you would give me a tour of the Kihentai, I would actually know who they were.” Gintoki threw back.

“Why would I need to tell that to a person who quit that fight?” said Takasugi.

Gintoki did not comment on that, as he took a couple of papers from his kimono and offered them to Shinsuke, who took them, glanced over them and put them in his own kimono. “That is quite a find.”

“Now I don’t owe you anymore.” Gintoki said. He expected Shinsuke to just leave, but for some reason he was still standing there.

“Why Shinsengumi?” Takasugi eventually asked. “Quite unusual, even for you.”

Gintoki sighed. “I thought it was the last request.”

Shinsuke glanced at him. “Still sentimental, I see.”

Gintoki then turned to Shinsuke. “You knew what Itou wanted from the start, right?”

“Obviously.” Shinsuke took a smoke from his pipe. “So how were they?”

“Naive.” Gintoki said, as he looked to the river again. “But at least they don’t know better.”

“You think us naive?”

They stood in silence for a while. Then Gintoki eventually stood up. “I better get going. The kids will worry.”

Gintoki started to walk away, when Shinsuke grabbed his arm and pulled. Gintoki almost lost his balance as he turned. They both looked at the offending arms. Shinsuke slowly released his. “That’s…”

Gintoki put the grin on his face, as he grabbed Shinsuke’s hand again. “You need to go anywhere?”

“Not really.” Shinsuke said, looking at Gintoki in annoyance.

“Good.” Gintoki said, as he started to drag him away. “We can then visit Zura and we can have a lazy afternoon together.”

“I have better things to do than being with you two idiots.” Shinsuke said, but he let Gintoki drag him away. He really did not have plans for later, so why not?


	2. You are Free, Right?

Katsura and Gintoki were lazing around the Yorozuya. They were lucky that nobody else was there. Kagura was visiting Kaguya, while Shinpachi was helping in the dojou.

Not that Gintoki wanted to move at all. It was way too hot outside and here they at least had a fan to cool them down a little. The fan was on the table, faced toward them on the sofa.

Katsura was sitting on the ground, his head lying on Gintoki’s stomach, as he was lying on the sofa. They were both quite content to stay like that. It was peaceful, like the times at the school, when they would spend their time lazing around - with Katsura reading most of the time.

There were also the quite moments during the war, when they managed to get away and forget everything by simply lazing like that around.

There was one person that was missing from the picture, but Katsura did not want to let his thought linger on him for much longer. On the other hand…

“Gintoki?” he asked as he looked up to his face.

“Hmm?” Gintoki asked, as he continued to lay there.

“Why did you join the war?” Katsura finally asked. Gintoki never told them. It was not that unusual at that time, but what he knew now about Gintoki, that decision was totally counterintuitive.

Gintoki looked at Katsura and smiled. He put his hand in Katsura’s hair. “I wanted to kill as many aliens as possible.”

“Liar.” said Katsura, but there was no fire in his voice. He did not berated Gintoki for not telling him.

There were lying like that for a couple more minutes, when Gintoki said: “During a war, remember when you said ‘On the end people just want to live and die by the people they trust?’”

“Yes.” Katsura said. He still remembered the first time he uttered this in a fire of anger. And he was not angered frequently. “It is true.”

“It was that and a promise that I made with teacher. Just that.” Gintoki said, like he would be talking about the weather.

Katsura wanted to ask what he meant, when he stilled. That’s the reason Gintoki went to war? He closed his eyes, as he never imagined. He hoped it was at least something else as well. “Well, I hope you at least managed to keep your promise.” he said eventually.

“I…” Gintoki paused for a little. “At least partly.” he said on the end. “I just hope that is enough.”

“Teacher would never belittled you for giving your best to keep your word.” Katsura said. “Even if you only kept it partly.”

He wanted to ask what the teacher made him promise, but it was so unusual for the Gintoki to open up, that he did not want to ruin the feeling. Even if he don’t hear anything anymore today, this feeling of complete trust is what he was missing.

He just hoped that one day all three of them will be able to sit here like that.


	3. Assault and Bloodbath

Takasugi was worried about Katsura. Where could he had gone? It has been quite a while since he excused himself. Damn Gintoki. Why could he had not come with them?

He could see one of the younger ones come there. He was bloodied, and Takasugi could see that whoever did it, knew what they were doing. He pointed at the way where they came from. “It was a monster. It just attacked us.”

A couple of people took their run, but Takasugi waived one of the people with the medical knowledge there. Katsura would know how to deal with the wound.

The person quickly came there. He turned to Takasugi: “What happened here?”

“He came from there,” he pointed at the nearby forest. “Said something about a monster.”

“These are sword wounds.” said the person, as he started to work on stopping the bleeding. “What attacked you?”

“I looked like a teenager,… but… it could not be…” he said, his breath started to get labored. “No teenager… is that good with the sword… or that quick… or has white hair.”

“Where are you going?” was all that Takasugi still heard, since he realized that he was already running in the forest. It could not be, right?

He saw the clearing in front of him, and a man had just dropped in front of him, looking scared at something in the middle of the clearing. “Monster.” he whispered.

Takasugi looked there, and what was surprising was not the familiar shape of his former classmate, but the bodies of all the people that were lying there. He was having his sword out, and he was not even looking at them, since he had his back at him, cutting the last person there.

He then turned a little, and the person there would simply run away. Gintoki started to walk toward him.

“Gintoki.” Takasugi said, when he stepped from the tree.

The change was drastic. Gintoki, before all serious, blinked and then relaxed, letting his sword fall on the side. His body would look like he just got a weight on his shoulders. He turned around, and wiped the sword on the jacket of one of the people lying on the ground, before sheathing it.

“Takasugi!” He could hear Katsura’s voice, as it came closer. Why was Katsura having a different jacket than normal? Katsura then turned to Gintoki. “You alright?”

Gintoki just nodded.

Takasugi grabbed his for his arms. For some reason he was uncomfortable standing there. “There is a river close by.” he said, as he started to drag him behind him. He was kind of expecting Katsura to simply follow him.

Gintoki was not complaining at all, so he looked at him, but he noticed Gintoki glaring at him. He also noticed that Katsura did not want to let go of Gintoki’s other hand. He was also quite, which was quite unusual.

They came to the river, and Gintoki sighed, as if he was doing them a favour, before he removed his sword, some of his clothes and went into the river.

Takasugi cleaned the blood from his hands and wiped them in the grass. He wanted not to think about what he just saw. Because them he might want to think about the question why.

He noticed Katsura’s body contracted into a ball. Which was highly unusual for Katsura, as he preferred sitting in a more traditional way. He sat next to him.

“What happened?” Takasugi asked.

Katsura continued to look at Gintoki, and for a moment Takasugi though that Katsura simply did not hear him. But that was not the case.

“I think they were trying to attack me.” Katsura said. “But before they could do much, Gintoki came.”

Takasugi waited a little more, hoping that there is more to that, but it did not seems so. “Then I am glad he did.” It was hard to admit that, but it was the truth.

Gintoki came from the water and he lay down on the grass, his head at their legs. It almost felt like the old times at school. Almost, but for the feeling of betrayal when Gintoki left them three weeks ago. For what they just experienced.

They were like that in silence. But for a change, Gintoki did not say anything. None of them knew how to break that.

Surprisingly it was Katsura that did. “I am sure lucky you were there, Gintoki.”

“Ah.” Gintoki said, not looking at any of them. Which Takasugi found weird. Like it was not luck that brought him there.

“Gintoki.” Takasugi said in a controlled voice. “Have you been following us?”

Gintoki did not answer for a moment, but that was an answer enough for Takasugi. He had been following him.

“Then why not just come with us?” Takasugi asked.

“Because I hoped you two will change your minds.” Gintoki said. “Because I hoped you will realize that it is not a right path.”

“Then why follow us?” Takasugi asked.

Gintoki now turned to the side, so they were unable to see his face. “Because I did not want you two to die.” He paused for a couple of seconds. “Most people die in their first serious battle. I hoped that I could at least mitigate that risk.”

Gintoki then looked up, as if he noticed something Takasugi did not. Gintoki stood up. “Well, see you around.”

He then stopped, looking down. Katsura was grabbing his clothes that he was wearing, and the both looked surprised at the action.

“I mean…” Katsura started, but there was fear in his eyes.

Gintoki keeled in front of him. “Do you want me to stay?”

Katsura nodded. Takasugi was now getting worried. That was way too passive even for Katsura. Where was the usual energy?

“Can I?” Gintoki asked, as he offered his hand. He waited for another nod, before he helped him up. He than turned to Takasugi: “Mind getting my sword?”

Takasugi took the sword, and they slowly started to move. Katsura was constantly next to Gintoki, which was surprising considering that he still wanted to puke every time he remembered it. Gintoki, splattered with blood, standing among the corpses.

Gintoki get them to the nearby village and he managed to secure them a room with some food. Not much, but they had better than he and Katsura had in the last three weeks.

They ate the food, which was plane rice with some fishes, eaten in silence. They are going to need a lot of time to deal with that.


	4. I don’t Want it

Takasugi imagined the silver hair, that arrogant smirk, these red eyes, normally so relaxed. He could feel it filling up under his hand, as he stoke it the same as he always did. He looked down, feeling hot. “Gintoki.” he whispered.

He could hear the paper doors opening. “Yes?”

He looked up, and he noticed that Gintoki was looking at him. He looked like he was going somewhere else, as he had books, most likely to teacher, under his arms.

Takasugi looked away, the face getting even redder also with embarrassment. He slowly moved his hand from his penis, as he wanted all of this to go away. But even so, the closeness of Gintoki only intensified his desire. There is no way he could even stand up normally.

He could hear the doors close, and Takasugi closed his eyes shut. He made himself go into a ball. He saw it. Now that he saw it.

He could then hear another plump, but he did not paid him any mind. Until…

“Takasugi?” he heard a worried voice.

Takasugi did not answer. His brain had a black out and he was unable to process that Gintoki was still there.

No, that is not quite true. He could feel the shover going through his body at the sound of that voice. Normally he could control it, but in a state like that.

He could feel the hand on his forehead. He was sure that his body temperature shut up even higher. He could not take that.

“You don’t seems to have a fever.” said Gintoki. “So what is wrong?”

After there was no answer for a couple of seconds, Gintoki said: “Should I get teacher?” he started to stand up when…

“No!” Takasugi said, as he was still in the protective ball. “Please.”

Gintoki stopped, and then he sat back down. He could hear a sigh and he imagined that he was having an annoyance written all over his face. “Can I help?”

Takasugi wanted to say yes, but he did not say anything.

“Do you want me to go?” Gintoki than said. His voice was without any feelings.

Takasugi shook his head a little, even though the parts of his brain, that were still working were screaming at him to get as far away from Gintoki as possible.

He slowly looked up at Gintoki’s face, and he noticed worry there. Gintoki was actually worried for him. “I want…” he started, but he was not able to finish.

Gintoki waited there. It was quite unusual for him to just wait there patiently like that.

Takasugi simply slipped his hand, the one that was still clean, around Gintoki’s neck. He could see that Gintoki looked at him with suspicion, but as he slowly made him lean forward and he came closer, he did not felt any resistance.

Gintoki’s lips were wet and sweet. He figured that it was quite fitting for Gintoki. If you asked Takasugi, it lasted too short, yet it seems like it was long as a whole season. Lot better than he imagined.

He only realized that he closed his eyes, when they pulled apart. He looked at Gintoki, but he could not explain the look on Gintoki’s face. It was weary. But there was no discuss, not rejection or anything similar there.

Takasugi still looked away. “I am sorry.” he said. He hoped that Gintoki would finally realized what is going on and just let him wallow in agony alone.

“Can I?” Gintoki asked.

Takasugi looked at him, not understanding the question. But Gintoki’s eyes were determent. “Can what?” he asked.

Gintoki slowly moved between his legs, and he looked at his face the whole time. Takasugi could feel their breath mixing. He could feel Gintoki’s hand on his penis, putting slow strokes up and down.

But that was not the most intense thing. It was the intensity of Gintoki’s eyes, as he constantly looked at him, caching every twitch, every micro-expression.

Takasugi did not last long, and the finale was just as quick. He could no longer feel any of the feelings from before, he just felt like he wanted a nap.

He could feel Gintoki rearanging them, so Gintoki ended up leaning on the wall, with Takasugi nuzzling his face against his chin. He felt that Gintoki wiped the sperm with the inside of his clothes, but Takasugi did not care.

He could feel Gintoki starting to play with his hair. It was nice, but it also reminded him, that the only one getting anything was him.

“What about you?” Takasugi asked. It would be a great chance to play out some of his fantasies, but he was feeling quite content where he was.

He could feel a twitch, and Gintoki’s hand stilled in his hair. “Don’t bother.”

His voice was colder than normal, like he wanted to put something between them.

Takasugi looked up, but Gintoki was not looking at him. He was looking away, his eyes closed, like preparing for a slap. “Don’t bother?”

“I…” Gintoki started, then exhaled his breath. “I don’t feel that. Any of it.” he said, as if that would explain everything.

“Don’t feel anything?” Takasugi said. He was no longer looking at Gintoki, but down. “I see.” He stood up.

“Takasugi, I…”

“So then why did you do it? To make fun of me?” Takasugi asked.

“No.” Gintoki said, and they waited like that for a couple of seconds. “Takasugi, I am sorry, but I…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Takasugi said, as he could noticed that his fists were shaking.

Gintoki did not say anything, just sat down there. Takasugi could not deal with it anymore and he left the room.


	5. Engagment

Both Takasugi and Gintoki were staring at each other. None of them wanted to back out.

Sakamoto laughed at the side. “You two fight like an old married couple. Ever thought about marrying?”

Both Takasugi and Gintoki turned to Sakamoto, and just looked at him. They did not reject the idea, or made fun of them. Gintoki actually looked thoughtful, while Takasugi looked like a storm. He was unable to explain it.

Sakamoto tried to break the silence with the laughter, as he scratched his back of the head. “Well…”

“Why did you get that idea?” Takasugi asked, as he came closer. He was intimidating, when he entered other people’s personal space.

“It was just a joke.” Sakamoto said, as he backed a step, putting his hands out. “I did not mean anything with that.”

“You realize it is against the law?” Katsura now said, his arms crossed.

Sakamoto looked from one to another. He did not imagine that a innocent comment like that would affect them like that.

“Actually, some aliens allow the marriage between two people with the same sex.” Kurokono said. “Some support the marriage to more people as well.”

Sakamoto now looked at Kurokono. “Thank you, but…”

“That could work.” said Gintoki, still thinking.

Now all of them looked at Gintoki, who shrugged. “Either we win and we get to make rules, or aliens win and we have to adopt their rules. It works then either way.”

Sakamoto now looked confused between them. What were they talking about?

Takasugi and Katsura, on the other hand, glared at Gintoki. Like the last sentence angered them.

Kurokono grabbed Sakamoto for the biceps and dragged his away. “Let the three lover birds deal with that revelation.” he said.

“Oh.” Sakamoto only said, and his eyes softened. That explained quite a lot.

Gintoki sighed. “Look, even I don’t know…”

“Will you marry me?” both Katsura and Takasugi said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

“I think it is not needed.” said Gintoki, as he put his arm on each of them, bringing them closer. “But I will. If you two want it.”

Takasugi looked away, while Katsura’s eyes softened.

“It is needed.” Takasugi said, still looking away. “What do you think marriage is anyway?”

“A family.” Gintoki said. “The one you choose yourself. Isn’t it?”

“A family, right?” Takasugi said. “And you are just alright with it?”

“Why would I not be?” Gintoki asked.

“Gintoki, your love…” Katsura started, but then he stopped himself. He promised himself that he will not mentioned it anymore.

Gintoki looked a little sadder. “You guys know what I can and can’t give.” he said. “That is why I can say it. Because you know what I mean by that.”

“We should do this properly.” Katsura said. “We need to ask families for permission and so on.”

“Well, the rich brat here is the only one that still have a family beside teacher to ask.” said Gintoki, grinning.

“I was disowned.” Takasugi said in their face. “Is your brain really that leaky that you can’t remember something I already told you million times before?”

“We should still ask teacher.” said Katsura. He voice was stern, as a warning to the other two.

“It means that we won’t be able to do it during the war.” Takasugi said.

Gintoki said: “It is something to look forward to, once we all get out of it.”

“That is true.” said Katsura. “So once we all get out of this war, let’s get married. Legally or illegally.”

“Like the people rebelling against the government care about legality.” said Takasugi.

Gintoki looked at both of them. He was happy that he was able to find his place among this two.


	6. Winter Night on the Battlefield

Takasugi checked the situation outside. There might be more governmental solders around here and they could not count on being safe yet. But since Gintoki was shot in the leg, they were not in a position to move much.

Katsura tired to treat the wound on the Gintoki’s leg with whatever they had available. Instead of creme he used the leaves with juices that were supposed to help with the healing. Instead of septic he only used water, hoping it will be enough. Instead of a bandages he used the shirt of another solder. Since he was already dead, it did not look like he will still need it.

Takasugi came back, and sat down. They were at the cave, and it was not easily seen from the path. So it should provide at least some protection. And if Takasugi is back, than there does not seems to be any trace of the enemy around. He also brought some wood.

“How is he?” Takasugi asked, as he looked at sleeping Gintoki. He was already up for at least five days, so it was not surprising.

Katsura finished with the last one, and checked Gintoki’s temperature. It was still somehow high, but it did not look like it increased with their moving. “I think he will be alright.”

Katsura then took the wood, starting to make a fire. It was getting cold, and not only it would not be good for Gintoki’s fever, he and Takasugi would have frozen as well.

Takasugi went and got some more wood, so ti will last them through the night.

In about half and hour he managed to make a fire going. The cave was quite spacious, so he did not think that the smoke will kill them. Also, it was covered from the front as well, so they were not likely to see the fire. It is also why they had put it more inside of the cave, then on the opening of the cave.

When he looked at Gintoki, he noticed that Takasugi was already back. He belittled himself for not noticing. The lack of sleeping was already getting to him. How was Gintoki managing, he will never understand.

Takasugi was trying to rose up Gintoki, and he was rewarded with sleepy Gintoki. In this situation, for Gintoki to not react at all, it drove home how seriously must have the wound affected him.

Katsura came there, and they both helped him move closer to the fire. They ended up with both of them on one side of Gintoki. They could feel his hands finding them, as he went back to sleep.

Takasugi looked as Katsura. “I will take the watch today.” he said. “You need to rest.”

Katsura could not complain about it, even if Takasugi also looked like he needed a rest. But Takasugi always had a better stamina than him, so he did not say anything. “Wake me up, if you are too sleepy to continue.”

Takasugi nodded, and Katsura relaxed. For some reason, with these two, he always felt like he is safe.


	7. Lazy Day at Yorozuya

It was just a lazy day at Odd Jobs. Katsura was reading reports that his underlings, yes Gintoki decided that he is going to call underlings, have prepared. Katsura usually did not share his findings. It was a kind of agreement they had.

Gintoki was leaning on his side, reading Jump. Jump was just so much more interesting thing than whatever crazy idea Katsura was reading. It must have been crazy.

Katsura moved a little, what Gintoki could felt in his back. It seems like just that he gripped his chin, thinking about something. Gintoki glanced at him. Looking his all serious like that, while being safe, seemed like a good deal.

“I am back.” they could hear the woman’s voice from the doorway. Kagura and Sadaharu came inside, seeing the picture in front of them.

Katsura looked up. “Kagura, nice of you to come back.” He then put away the papers that he had just been reading. “Was the weather nice.”

“Sure. The sun was up and there was no police anywhere.” Kagura replied, and she plopped herself to the opposite sofa. “You are here again?”

“If I am a bother I can go.” Katsura volunteered, and he tired to stood up, but Gintoki just let himself fall to Katsura’s lap, making him an obstacle to his moving, while still reading Jump. “You are comfortable.” he offered as an explanation.

Katsura looked at him in surprise, but then Kagura started to laugh. He then shrugged. “I guess I am supposed to stay here.”

“Stay as long as you want.” Kagura said, as he went and got a package of sea weed. “If the police comes, we will protect you.”

Katsura looked down on Gintoki, who seems to be quite engrossed in the whatever was happening in this week Jump. There was no embarrassment on his face, no any other indicator that would explain this to Katsura.

Katsura started to play with Gintoki’s hair. They were still like that, when Kagura returned and started to watch something on the television. But when he could hear the television, he made a small sign and took the papers back up.

“If you want her to quiet it, you should just say it.” said Gintoki, putting the Jump away.

Katsura closed his eyes for a moment. “It is not appropriate. I am a guest here.”

Gintoki did not say anything, as he looked at Katsura, how he first returned the look, then put it back to the paper.

They were like that for the duration of the television episode. Then they could hear the somebody else coming through the door.

Shinpachi came there and said hello. He then asked: “Katsura, did you come here again?”

“I am just visiting.” he said. He looked at Gintoki, but he was sleeping peacefully on his lap. When did this happen?

“If you say so.” Shinpachi said, as he sat down. “Gintoki always says that it would be a lot easier if you just moved here.”

Katsura stilled. Move here? Gintoki wants that? But he also knew that he did not want to bother Gintoki with just that question. So he shook his head. “I am a wanted criminal.”

“It is not like you could not hide when the Shinsengumi comes to visit.” Shinpachi said. “But I get it. Hiding in own home would be quite weird.”

‘I have done weirder.’ thought Katsura, but he did not say anything. He put the papers away, and leaned back. Maybe a little sleep would not have hurt him. Before he knew it, he was already out.


	8. The Rent, Otose, the Rent

It was late at night, and Otose was just getting ready to close the shop. It is unlikely that there are going to be other guests tonight.

She just wanted to get outside, to take the banner in, when the doors opened and a man stood there. He stopped when he saw her in front of her, but he did not sidestepped to get out of the way. She was unable to see his face, since the hat was obstructing it.

“We were just closing you know?” she said, as he sidestepped him. She expected him, to leave, but he did not follow her out. When she brought the banner in, he was sitting at the counter.

She could see his face now, as he put the hat down. He was turned to her, and she could see the bandages around his left eyes, and the short black hair. He was looking at her with intention, his other eye narrowed, like trying to figure something out.

Otose sighed. She went behind the counter. She could feel his eyes on her. “Can I offer you something to drink?”  
https://www.google.co.jp/?gws_rd=ssl#q=japanese+bar+drinks  
“A green tea will do.” he said, as he finally looked away. He seems to have made is decision.

Otose prepared him a green tea, and she noticed how he closed his eyes, as he made the first sip.

He then put the cup back on the counter. “You have a new tenant upstairs.” he said.

“So?” Otose asked. She hoped that the her new tenant will not be bringing too much trouble.

“I am just surprised that a person whose husband died in a anti-foreign war would accept a war… hero, I guess.”

Otose now narrowed her eyes. For a person that had never before been here he knew an awful a lot about her and Gintoki.

“But I guess you are that kind of person.” He chuckled. “I am relieved.”

She crossed her hands in front of her. “What did you came here for?”

“How much will you charge him for rent?” he asked instead.

Otose still did not decide. She was quite content letting him get some sort of business first. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“I see.” the man said. “I am offering to pay ¾ of the average rent around here instead of Gintoki.” The man was expectantly looking at her, expecting answer.

“Quite an unusual preposition.” she said.

The man smiled, as he leaned back. “Than it is a deal. You will get a monthly transfer to your account.” he than took the cup again end finished it.

“Don’t you need my information for that?” she asked, but she already knew the answer. He did not need them.

The man stood up and put some money on the counter. “Thank you for a tea.” He then stood up to leave.

“Can I at least get your name?” Otose asked. She only looked at him from the side, as she took the cup to clean it.

He stooped on the doorway. He paused before saying: “Takasugi Shinsuke.” and left into the early morning.


	9. Where I Came From

Katsura woke up. He could feel his stomach where he was cut, and he grimaced. He looked around. He saw Takasugi lying next to him, still breathing, in some sort of barracks. He looked at his other side, and he saw the blood stained Gintoki lying propped to the wall, the sword hold reminiscent of how he always hold it during classes.

Katsura tried to get up, but the pain was quite strong. This will take a while to heal. He could feel the hand on his shoulder.

“You should rest.” said Gintoki, as he slowly pushed him down. Even thought his grip was firm, there was not a lot of pressure applied, but it was still enough that Katsura was not be able to resist. He must have been hurt more than he imagined.

“This blood…” Katsura started.

“Is not mine.” Gintoki said.

Katsura looked around now. They were in what looked like a barn. “Where are we?”

“Barn. The farm and the village nearby were all burned down.” Gintoki said, as he stood up, and went to pick up the bucket. He came closer and Katsura noticed that it was full of water. He took some of it, and helped Katsura get up a little, so he could drink it, before playing him back down.

Gintoki looked at Takasugi, who had yet to wake up.

“Is he alright?” Katsura asked. “What about the rest?”

“I would say a couple of broken ribs, two back slashes and a dart in the left leg. But he will live. Probably.” he said. “He was still conscious when I came.”

Katsura noticed that he refused to say anything about the rest of the people there, so he could already imagined what happened. He hoped that Takasugi will also pulled through.

Katsura’s stomach growled, and Katsura grabbed it. Sure, he might have been stabbed in there, but he guessed that it does not negate the effects of hunger.

Gintoki looked at him, then took the sword. “I will go check if there is something eatable around.”

Before he gave Katsura any time to protest, he already left. Katsura looked up. Not like his protests could achieve anything now.

He did not know how long was he lying there, until he noticed a subtle moving next to him. He turned and noticed Takasugi opening his eyes and looking around. He tried to get up, but he could not.

“Takasugi.” Katsura called, and Takasugi turned his head to the side, their eyes meeting.

“Katsura, you are alive.” Takasugi said. “What about Gintoki?”

“Went to get something to eat.” Katsura said.

“I see.” Takasugi said. He put one hand up, and covered his face. “Katsura, do you ever wonder why he continue to stay in the war?”

“For teacher?” Katsura replied, but he knew that this is the wrong answer. “I never know what is going it that head of him.”

“He should not have come.” Takasugi said. “But he did.”

Katsura started to wonder what Takasugi was talking about. Did something happened on the battlefield that he does not know about? “But that is who Gintoki is.”

“Yes.” Takasugi said. “I guess you are right.”

They were in silence for a couple of minutes, when Gintoki came back. As soon as he came, hands full of plants and rabbit, he noticed Takasugi. “You awake?”

Takasugi rolled his eyes, but he was quiet. He noticed the blood on Gintoki’s clothes. His eyes narrowed, but he had not said anything.

Gintoki came closer, and he put his hand on Takasugi’s forehead. “It seems like the fever went completely away.”

“Fever? What fever?” Katsura asked. He now did sit up, no matter the pain.

“What does it matter now. It is gone, right?” Takasugi replied. Katsura would be the one being hurt the most by that truth, and he did not want to tell him now.

Katsura looked at Gintoki, who just shrugged and went to make a fire.

He then found another mental bucket, and preparing the fired rabbit and what looked like some sort of vegetable soup. He ended up putting the rabbit in the soup anyway.

They were both watching Gintoki at his work. Since they started the war Gintoki always surprised them with the practical knowledge. Where to find food. What to use instead of a more traditional medical practices. Where to hide. How to quickly kill people.

Gintoki eventually took the three bowls from the ‘pile of stuff’ in the corner, and three spoons. He filled two bowls, put the spoons in them, and then helped Katsura and Takasugi sit up, making them lean on the wall. He then put the bowl in each of their hands, before making taking his portion as well.

They were all eating in silence. As always, Gintoki’s cooking wasn’t bad. Even with the lack of ingredients.

They were all on their third bowl, when Katsura smiled at him. “We are quite like to have somebody like you, Gintoki.” he said.

Gintoki looked down at his bowl, taking another spoonful.

Katsura and Takasugi both looked at each other. It was quite unusual for Gintoki to not have a comeback for things like that. Then Takasugi asked: “Where did you learn all of that?”

Gintoki stopped eating, and he seems to be just looking at the bowl in his lap now. They spend more than a minute in a tense silence like that.

“You don’t have to tell us.” said Katsura, as he tried to laugh. But the pain was not conductive to that. “As long as you know it now.” He looked at Takasugi, but he just looked at him, since he did not know what to do.

“The first memory that I have is of me killing people.” Gintoki started. He still did not look up, but that does not mean that the two pairs of eyes were not putting on their intention in him. “I don’t even remember why. Could be because they wanted to take my food away. Or because they thought I was a amanto spy. Or a human one, it did not really matter.”

Gintoki talked in a nonchalant voice, but his body was tense. Both Katsura and Takasugi knew that he will stop talking as soon as he was interrupted. But it also seems like he need to tell it, so they stayed quiet.

“You quickly learn stuff like that.” Gintoki said. “What you can eat. What you can drink. How to stop others.” Gintoki now laughed, but there was no happiness in the laughter. “I met Shouyou when he went and checked the rumors about a flesh eating demon. I still don’t know why he offered me to come with him.”

“Gintoki then looked up. "But that is the past, so why be bothered by it.”

“Gintoki.” Takasugi said.

Gintoki looked at him, but Takasugi only indicated with his head to the left.

Gintoki came closer. “What do you want now, midget.” He keeled down, looking down, but then he could fell two heads on his shoulders.

“This is no way to talk the the patient, Gintoki.” Takasugi said. “It can slow my recovery.”

“I am tired.” said Katsura, and he tired to act as a drama queen. “I am quite unsatisfied that I need to continue sitting.”

Gintoki glanced at both of them and he sighed. “You two are way too much work, you know that?” he said.

He helped them both lye down, but then he went to clean the dishes, when the two pairs of arms pulled him down. They both put their head on Gintoki’s shoulder, and they looked up at him.

“You two realize that there is still fire burning, right?” Gintoki asked.

“It is not like it will kill us.” Katsura said. “We have battled a lot stronger amantos, there is no way a fire will defeat us.”

“It is that attitude that will get you kill by something weird.” said Gintoki. “You will see, one day you will be killed by a huge white penguin-like monster.”

“Something like that doesn’t exist, Gintoki.” said Takasugi. “And it is not like we plan to fall asleep.”

Gintoki relaxed, as he figured out he can’t will. They were all asleep in the next couple of minutes.


	10. “The Talk” as Children have it

Kotarou and Gintoki were sitting in the yard. Gintoki was looking at the sky, and Kotarou was reading a history book. Shinsuke came there, and he had a stack of magazines under his arms. He was grinning, and Kotarou was starting to have a bad feeling about it.

“I finally found a good explanation.” he offered, as he sat down and deposited the magazines next to him.

Kotarou was glanced at the magazines, and then decided to take a closer look. Just seeing the cover he become a little red. “What are you thinking, Takasugi?”

“Don’t worry.” Shinsuke replied. “Everybody went home for lunch, and teacher accepted the Yamada’s invitation.”

“That is not what I meant!” said Kotarou.

At the same time Gintoki took one of the magazines and started to flip through it. He looked bored.

Shinsuke turned to Gintoki, still a smile on his face. “What do you think?”

“Boring.” Gintoki said, as he put the magazine back. He looked surprised at the two faces that looked at him. “What?”

“Boring?” They both asked, as they continued to look at him.

“Get a matching dresses as well. You idiot faces match already anyway.” Gintoki said. What the hell had gotten into them?

Kotarou put a hand on Gintoki. He looked serious. “Gintoki. I think it is time that we have the talk.”

“The talk?” he asked. He was starting to get weary.

Shinsuke crossed his hands in front of him. “Zura is right.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

Gintoki rolled his eyes. “That reply just destroyed the effect, Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

“Fine, they let’s have the talk or the lecture.” Gintoki said, as he lay down. “If it will make you feel better.”

“So.” Kotarou started, red in the face. “There is some thing called gender.”

Gintoki actually looked up in disbelief. Did they really think…

“So when they get older…”

“If that is the conversation about sex and pregnancy, I already had that with teacher.” Gintoki interrupted him.

“Really?” Shinsuke asked. He was looking at him a challenging way. “Why don’t you explain it to us than?”

“Well, when two people like each other, they can decide to have sex. That includes a lot of kissing, licking, caresses, and putting penis somewhere, like in vagina. If it is between man and woman, then when the penis is in the vagina and man achieves orgasm, then the baby might start growing. And in nine months it gets born from mothers stomach.”

Gintoki looked bored at talking about it. On the other hand Shinsuke and Kotarou were getting redder and redder. Which is why when Gintoki looked at them, he stopped. “Are you guys alright?” He went and put the hand on both of their faces. “It does not look like a fiver.”

Shinsuke stood up, took the magazines, and strode off, not looking back.

Gintoki looked at Kotarou. “Zura?”

“It is Katsura.” Kotarou said, as he tried to burry himself in his history book. Gintoki decided that they were both weird.


	11. The Tension and The Conversation

Shinuske and Bansai were chilling on the ship. They were both playing on their samisen. Bansai stopped and observed Shinsuke. Not only was his song a little heretic, and quite tense, his whole body seems to be in the tense move. Something that Bansai did not see frequently.

Bansai put the instrument down and stood up. He stood up behind Shinsuke and grabbed his shoulders. He could feel Shinsuke tense even more and stopping his music, but he ignored it, as she started to massage it.

Shinsuke turned his head around, glaring at Bansai. “What do you think you are doing?”

“It is called massage.” Bansai replied, trying to ignore the glare. But it was hard. Shinsuke was scare, and Bansai did not harbour any delusions that the position of his second in command is protecting him now.

Shinsuke then turned around and resumed playing the song. He did not move in any way that would either help or hinder what Bansai was doing.

Bansai blinked, but then smiled. He continued on the neck, and then went down lower. He could feel Shinsuke’s muscles relaxing under his hands, but he was still careful so he did not hurt him.

It was at Shinsuke’s seventh song, that he stopped, satisfied with his work. He leaned on the Shinsuke, lightly hugging his stomach, as he kissed Shinsuke’s neck, and then leaned his cheek there.

Shinsuke finished the song, before he also put the instrument aside. He waited and did not move at all, like waiting for Bansai to do something.

“Shinsuke.” Bansai said, but the only reaction he got a small movement with the head, to indicate that he was listening. But Bansai did not know how to put it to words, so he simply slide his hands to Shinsuke’s kimono, feeling the abdomen muscles.

“Bansai.” Shinsuke said. “Just to make it clear, I don’t love you.”

That was rejection, right? He slowly started to remove his hands.

“So, even if we do this, know that I also won’t fall in love with you.”

Bansai stilled. He then started to giggle, as he put most of his weight on Shinsuke. He could feel him buckle a little, so he eased the burden a little. “That is a quite interesting statement, Shinsuke.”

“Well, my first boyfriend was unique.” said Shinsuke. “Plus, it helps filter all the women that think they will get something through sex.”

“I take it you think I am just like a woman?” Bansai said to Shinsuke’s ear.

Shinsuke turned his head and kissed Bansai. It was a short kiss. “Are you?”

Bansai was quite content afterwards, when Shinsuke was leaning on him, and he could draw senseless shapes on it. Not to mention is has been a while since the sex was that good. Shinsuke’s song was a little more harmonical now, more in line with Shinsuke’s normal one.

“So, what are you planing to do with me now?” asked Shinsuke, as he looked up at Bansai. His tone was a lot more playful than normal.

“I really wonder where you got that obsession of talking things through?” Bansai said. “Most people just go with the flow.”

Shinsuke looked at the wall, thinking. “Were you ever in the relationship, where they wanted more than you could give. Or were you wanted more than they could give?”

Bansai thought about it. People always wanted some completely irrational things from relationships. It was quite a relief when he realized that Shinsuke’s words were a clarification. “I have experienced that.”

He saw Shinsuke look at the clock. He checked as well. In about 15 minute Shinsuke had a meeting with the Harusame. Shinsuke sighed, as he stood up. He started to dress in his kimono. “Then, Bansai, what do you want?” Shinsuke asked.

Bansai wanted to say to devourer him, but he stopped himself as Shinsuke turned, dressed and waited for his reply. “I haven’t expected this to happen either.”

“I see.” Shinsuke said. “Well, I am in love with somebody else, have been for a long time, and that will never change.” Shinsuke said. “So all the romantic stuff is out of the picture.” He paused, as he thought about it. “But the sex was good, so I don’t mind repeating it.”

Bansai gaped. That was not what he was expecting that all.

Shinsuke heard the knock on the door. “I am coming.” he said, as he turned to Bansai. “Think about what you want.” he said, as then left to room, closing the doors behind him.

Bansai lye back and he let one of his arms cover his head. He then grinned. “Now I am really interested in who his first boyfriend was.”


	12. I might have Fought Teacher

Katsura was lying on the bed in Yoshirwara. He was still surprised that Hinowa had granted them the place to stay as soon as she saw them. He looked at the side, Gintoki sitting there, but lost in thought. Like he was trying to come to terms with something.

“Gintoki?” Katsura said, as he gripped his ankle.

He was surprised at the jerk that Gintoki experienced, before he looked at Katsura and relaxed. “Katsura, you awake?”

Katsura narrowed the eyes at the use of his real name, but then he relaxed. “It was just a gunshot to the stomach.”

“I see.” Gintoki said. He was looking at him with that sad smile of him, that Katsura had not seen on his face for a while.

He looked around, but they were the only two people in the room. “Where are Shinpachi and Leader?”

“I told them to get some rest.” Gintoki said. “It is the middle of the night.”

Katsura looked at his face then sighed. “What happened?”

Gintoki was starting to dismiss the worry, when he stopped himself. But he still did not say anything.

Katsura was content with just waiting. He gripped Gintoki’s hand that was there on the ground next to him. He is right here.

“That day…” Gintoki started, and then he stopped himself. “I killed Shouyou, right?”

Katsura paused. What did brought this on? “Me and Takasugi being alive should be a proof enough.”

“I fought Shouyou.” Gintoki said.

Katsura sat up at these words. Fought Shouyou? That should be impossible now…

Gintoki came forward, and caught him, so he did not fall down immediately. Maybe he overworked his body this time.

“You have been sleeping for 3 days.” Gintoki said. “And your wound is not healed yet, you should rest.”

Katsura had put the hand up to stop Gintoki, then leaned to him. “I am alright. Plus, you think that I could really sleep after that?” He looked at Gintoki, and challenged his to make him sleep now.

Gintoki sighed, as he made himself more comfortable. They were just like that for a couple of minutes, and it was almost like in the past.

“I recognized that sword as soon as I started to fight him. I just did not want to believe it.” Gintoki started. “But after I managed to hit his mask…” he trailed off. “I felt like I was back in school.”

Katsura was quiet. He just tried to provide as much comfort through being there as possible.

“But when we finally managed to cup him, he just healed back.” Gintoki said. “That is when retreat become possible, so we run away.”

Katsura felt Gintoki put the head on his. He used his left hand to pet his hair.

“Nobume said that this person was teacher and was not teacher. But she is sure that the one that killed Shouyou was not me, but him.”

Gintoki started to shake, so Katsura simply pulled him down, so his head was on his shoulder. He let Gintoki embrace him more, even if it started to pull on his wound. He let him stay like that for a couple of minutes.

“Gintoki.” he eventually said, and he waited for a small hum from him. “If that person seriously fought you, then it can not be our teacher.” he said. “Shouyou would never do that. You out of all of us should know that the most.”

“Shouyou would never lament you for your choices.” Katsura said. “You are living as a great samurai.”

“Katsura…” Gintoki said, but he looked sideways.

“So stop mopping around. It does not suit you at all.” He smiled at the Gintoki’s face. “When a person does something, they need to put 100% there. But when they are resting, they need to rest 100%, right?”

Gintoki blinked. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you implying that I am not serious?”

“No, I am saying that it is not like you.” Katsura puhhed. “Remember, we promised each other that we will not change. It would be too much work to cut you down.” Katsura tried to looked annoyed.

Gintoki laughed. “Says that terrorist, that started to work with the police.”

“Rebel fighter. And former police. Get you vocabulary checked.” Katsura said, but he could not stop the smile appearing on his face. This is how it should be.


	13. I am already Engaged

Gintoki was drinking at the Otose snack, and there were a couple of guests there. It was overall a quiet evening so far. Gintoki came to the counter and took another Yakult and the chocolate nmaibo. Otose just gave him without any question or usual nagging about payment.

That is when Hijikata and Sougo entered the bar. They looked around and they noticed Gintoki sitting at the table in the back. They made their way there.

Gintoki looked up to them, when they sat down. “I really hope to drink in peace tonight.”

“Drinking?” Sougo commented, as he looked at the Yakult in Gintoki’s hand. “You won’t get drink with this.”

“We did not came to discuss drinking.” Hijikata said, as looked annoyed. “It was about the recent accident.”

“I won’t apologise.” said Gintoki, as he took another bite. It was not as good as parfait, but he guessed it is more practical.

“You really should!” said Hijikata, but then he calmed down. “But that is not why we are here.” He put a couple of folders on the table. “The higher ups are asking about you, and Matsudaira came with the idea, that if we marry you to the higher class, they will stop.”

“No.” Gintoki said, as he looked at the Yakult bottles. Why do them only make them is such small bottles? He put the bottle down and sighed.

“But the government will continue to investigate you, if you don’t give them something. You know what will happen, if they find out about the White demon?” Sougo said.

Gintoki leaned back. So much about peace. “The answer is still no.”

“Why?” Hijikata said. “We are giving you a way out. Just take it already.”

Gintoki was thinking for a couple of seconds then grinned. “I don’t know. My two fiances might cook an even bigger problems.”

Both Hijikata and Sougo blinked. Gintoki looked satisfied with himself, to manage to put a wrench in their ‘brilliant’ plan.

“Wait, plural?” Hijikata demanded, he leaned forward. “How can you have more than one?”

Gintoki shrugged. “We figured that after the Joui war the laws will change anyway.”

Sougo leaned forward as well. “So the lazy samurai is just a front. In reality you are having a really hot sex all the time, right?”

“I am not.” Gintoki said indifferently. “So that plan of yours will not work. Can I now continue to drink in peace?”

The two of them did not move, so Gintoki narrowed is eyes. Sougo started to grin, but Hijikata grabbed him for a forearm. “We are leaving.” he said, as he dragged Sougo away.

Gintoki looked after them for a while, then he complemented if he should get another serving or not. On the end he decided not to, and left the bar.

The next day he was laying the bed, when Shinpachi run into his room. Just because he was not drunk for a change does not mean he liked an early wake up call.

“What is it?” Gintoki said, as he yawned. Shinpachi just put a piece of paper in his hands, just as Kagura entered the room as well.

Gintoki had to blink a couple of times, before he comprehended what was written there. Shinsengumi were asking for the fiance of Sakata Gintoki to come forward.

Gintoki offered the piece of paper back. “They are not going to like the results.”

“Wait.” Shinpachi started, as Kagura started to read the paper. “You mean you actually have fiance?”

“It was a long time ago. Most likely I am the only one that remembers.” Gintoki said, as he decided to get dressed anyway. There is most likely going to be quite a rucks.

“That is all? No comment?” Shinpachi asked.

Kagura pocked him in the ribs. “He is just embarrassed that he is actually a damsel in distress.”

With this the person appeared from the roof. Ayame jumped down in front of Gintoki. “Obviously I am that fiance.” said Ayame, as gripped Gintoki’s arm. “I can still remember the promise that we made under that tree.”

“It was obviously not you.” Gintoki said, as he started to prepare breakfast. He needed something sweet, so rice with red beans seemed perfect.

Ayame become red. “I know, you just want to hurt me by saying that.”

“Then who was it?” Shinpachi asked.

Gintoki ignored them, as he prepared his food and started to eat it. They all looked at each other.

“But if we wait by the Shinsengumi, we will be able to see, right?” Kagura said, as she took the food as well.

The three of them took their way, Kagura having the food in both her hands. Gintoki sighed, putting his head down.. “I would never told them, if I knew what would happen.”

“Gintoki?” came the voice from the entry. “Are you here?”

Katsura entered the room and he noticed Gintoki looking all depressed. He sat on the other couch. “You will end up getting diabetes.”

“Don’t care.” Gintoki said, his head still down.

Katsura looked at Gintoki. It was not frequently that Gintoki looked defeated. He moved next to him, and he pushed Gintoki down, so his head ended up in his lap. “Well, I do.”

Gintoki glanced up, then he looked at the other couch. This was nice. If only they could stay like that. But they can’t. “Why are you here, Zura?”

“How many times od I have to tell you it is Katsura?” Kastura asked, as he started to pet Gintoki’s hair. There was no anger in his voice. “I came to lecture you, but you seems to down for it.”

“Lecture me?” Gintoki asked, his voice without any energy.

Katsura closed his eyes. “You know that you need to break one engagement first, right?”

Gintoki closed his eyes as well. “I don’t want to.” His hand curled into fists. “But we also can not just go back.”

Katsura hand stilled in the hair for a moment, and Gintoki tensed. But then he continued to pet his hair. “You never said anything.”

“What was there to say?” Gintoki said. “After the…” Gintoki’s voice broke, and he started again. “Everything changed.”

Katsura decided not to comment. Who was he to contradict Gintoki. What happened back there, what they did afterwards, it did change everything. “I apologize.”

“Why are you the one apologizing?” Gintoki asked.

For not realizing sooner why you did that. For leaving you alone afterwords. For not being able to stop Takasugi,… But on the end Katsura did not answer.

They spend some times like that, until Gintoki stood up, back to his normal attitude. He turned on the television.

“The headquarters of the Shinsengumi were bombed not too long ago. Thankfully there were not casualties. According to our inforamtion, the bomb came with the message 'Don’t do things you will regret’. We have yet to confirm what it was about.”

Gintoki looked at Katsura, who shook his head. “It was not me.”

Gintoki growled. “So that means…” He looked at Katsura. “I am screwed, right?”

Katsura just smiled. “I don’t know. But Takasugi is possessive, so most likely yes.”


	14. First Visit in the Red Light District

Gintoki was waiting for them at the table in the front, eating something that Katsura had yet to ever see. It was in the cup, dark and looked creamy like.

He sat next to Gintoki. “I am surprised you finished so quickly.”

Gintoki took another spoon of his food, then passed the spoon to Katsura. “The woman was not a very good conversationalist. And then she showed me this, so I left to enjoy it in peace.”

Katsura took a spoon of it, and tasted it. It was way too sweet, but it also had bitter and nutty understate as well. The after taste told him that there was milk in it as well. “What is this?”

“They call it chocolate ice-cream.” Gintoki as he took the spoon back and took another mouthful. “It is officially my new favorite food.”

Katsura rolled his eyes. Gintoki’s obsession with sweets was somehow cute, if impractical. “You really just left?”

Gintoki looked at Katsura. “Was that not the point of sneaking out of school? To get drunk and have a good time.” He then looked at his ice-cream. “But this is better than alcohol.”

“Gintoki,” Katsura started, “We are in the red district.”

Gintoki looked at him with. “Red district? Is there something special about it?”

Katsura stared st Gintoki. He was joking, right? I mean… maybe he was not. He really did not want to be the one that needs to give that conversation. “Gintoki, did you ever have the feeling like you want to touch the girls? Like an urge to touch?”

“Touch? Like in a fight?” Gintoki asked. The ice-cream was melted enough, so he was able to mix it. Now it seems like it was even better than before.

“No. I mean in a more… friendly sense.” Katsura said, as he tired to put it down diplomatically. It was one thing to do it in a private place, it was quite another to talk about it is a public place.

Gintoki was thinking for a while. “No, I don’t remember any such urges with girls.”

“But did you have them with men?” Katsura asked. He was clearly convinced that Gintoki was making fun of it.

Gintoki took another spoonful. “I would not call it an urge, but it is something that I would like.”

“See, that is what you were supposed to do with that woman.” Katsura said. At the same time he cursed himself. If he would realize it before, he could make sure…

“So she should pet my hair?” Gintoki asked quizzically. “None of the other people did that.”

Katsura blinked again. Where did that question come from. He asked carefully: “Gintoki, what kind of touch do you want?”

“Well,” Gintoki started, waiving his spoon at the same time. “I like when I can fall asleep propped on teacher’s back. And I like when he ruffles my hair. And I like listening to his heartbeat. And also yours and Takasugi’s. I like playing with your hair. I sometimes do, when you are sleeping. I like sleeping on Takasugi’s stomach as well.” Gintoki was looking up, trying to come up with something else.

“That is all?” Katsura asked, as he looked at him is disbelief. “Nothing more intimate?”

“Seems intimate enough for me?” Gintoki said, as he looked at Katsura. “What else did you have in mind?” Gintoki tired to take another spoonful, but the cup was empty.

Katsura took the cup. “I will get you another one.” He said, as he left the table, leaving behind the confused Gintoki.

When Takasugi came, he found Gintoki finishing his ice-cream, waiving him over, and Katsura hiding his face in the table. He sat next to them. “What is wrong with Zura?”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.” said Katsura, but it was muffled, as he still did not look up. He did picked up.

Takasugi turned to Gintoki, but he only got a shrug on return. “He was talking about touching people, and then decided he prefer to have the earth swallow him.”

Takasugi pocked Katsura. “Was it so bad?” he asked.

Katsura then stood up. He looked at Gintoki: “You finished, right?”

Gintoki nodded, and Katsura started to walk away. Takasugi and Gintoki looked at each other, and then followed him.

“Why the hurry?” asked Takasugi, as they reached Katsura. “It is not like they will be worried at the school.”

“I am not explaining that.” Katsura said, with the red face. “I am not explaining the meaning of red light district at all, you got that?” At the last words he turned to both of them, pointing at Takasugi. He then huhed and continued walking.

Takasugi looked at Gintoki, who seems without the care in the world. He sighed. “I see.” He decided not to comment further.


	15. How Kurokone was ‘Recruited‘

Kurokono was sitting at the wall of the temple. He was looking at sky, remembering all the people that he used to fight with, most of them gone now. When the reinforcement for the south came, it was already too late for most of them. He sighed.

“You don’t look like somebody that wants to be here.” he heard the voice came from above him.

He looked up into the face of a silver haired person. Must be one of the people from the other squad. He blinked. “Does anybody here looks like they want to be here?”

The silver haired man looked at the camp, thinking. “I would imagine that there are other alternatives than being here.”

Kurokono agreed with him. They were, but now for them, that were branded enemy, is there really anything else? He looked down.

He could heard the man sitting next to him, and when he glanced at his left, he noticed that the man was simply lying back, looking at the sky. There was a sort of relaxed face there. Kurokono did not imagine anybody being able to reach that state in a war.

“I am Kurokono Tasuke.” he said, looking at the silver haired person.

“Gintoki.” the person next to him said, not bothering to look at him at all. He was a little rude, but he guessed that it was not that bad.

There sat there for a couple of minutes, Kurokono allowing his mind to wander. Then he heard the stomach growled. He gripped his stomach, hopping it will go away. The food was quite scarce recently.

“Here.” Gintoki said.

He looked up and noticed Gintoki having two rice balls in his hand. His face was still looking at the sky.

He took one and started to eat it. It was quite fresh and it even had filling in it.  
Just a plum, but it tasted a lot better than what ever the stuff the people were cooking was called. They even had problem coming across the rice recently.

When he finished one, he noticed that Gintoki simply placed the second one on the ground, not carrying at all. He slowly took it, but then he couldn’t stop himself and asked. “But where do you get the food? Our squad could not get anything recently.”

“It is rice balls.” said Gintoki. Which did not explain anything. “Zura always have the ingredients for the rice balls.”

“That does not makes sense.” Kurokono said, then he bit into the rice ball. There is no way he is going to let it go to waste.

“Right?” Gintoki said, turning his head at him. “It would be a lot better, if he could make something sweeter, like parfait. His obsession with rice balls don’t make sense.”

Kurokono decided not to comment. Parfait in the war times? Is he one of the new recruits, that he has yet to know what it is like?

Kurokono finished the rice ball in silence. That was more food that he got for a meal in a long time. “Why did you join the war, Gintoki?”

Gintoki did not reply for a couple of seconds. “I did not want at first.” he started. “Joining war seems to be like the worst way to…” his voice trailed. “Well anyway, then insisted on going, and I am not about to let these two idiots go to war alone.”

Kurokono smiled. He was aware that most people were spouting ideals before joining, but they stayed because of either duty or people.

“I was one of the idealistic ones. If I could help at least a little, I would be satisfied.” Kurokono said. “But seeing people you work with killed every day make you wonder if your contributions are worth anything.”

Gintoki did not comment on it. When Kurokono looked at him a minute or two later, he was sleeping.

Kurokono smiled, as he looked back in the sky. Maybe being in a company and not talking about anything was also good.

Some time later he noticed a man with a short black hear walking towards him. He did not recognize him, so he figured that he was here for Gintoki. He looked annoyed. He came there, ignoring Kurokono and punched Gintoki on the head.

Gintoki yelped as he gripped his head and looked up. “What was that for?”

The man, crossed his arms. “You missed the meeting.”

Gintoki looked away. “It is boring listening to a bunch of fools arguing.”

The man just looked down at him. It looked like he agreed with Gintoki, but did not want to admit it.

“So, they are going through the mountains right?” Gintoki asked, looking at him with one eye. “Not that it will do them any good.”

“Most of them are.” was his reply. That apparently got Gintoki’s attention. “We are going to the lake. Without Zura.”

“I am surprised they went along with it.” Gintoki said, as he leaned back. “Or are these types of people?”

He signed, but did not reply. Kurokono realized that he misjudged. They seems to be in the war for quite a while. “We leave in two days. And Zura is looking for you. You still haven’t checked your wounds.”

“He worries too much.” Gintoki said. “They are nothing serious.”

The man chuckled. He than turned to the person next to Gintoki. “And you are?”

“Ah, Kurokono Tasuke. Nice to meet you.” Kurokono said.

“Hm.” Takasugi said. “Takasugi Shinsuke.” He turned and left, not spearing them another word.

Which was just good with Kurokono. Takasugi Shinsuke was a name most rebels knew by now. The leader of a Kihentai, one of the three samurais that kept the rebellion on the south line alive. But that would make the person next to him…

The said person was right now picking his nose. He then stood up. He really looked like he did not want to.

Kurokono chuckled. Gintoki looked at him is surprise. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” Kurokono said. “It is just, that based on the rumors, I imagined something completely different.”

He could see Gintoki close himself a little. That was not his intention. “In a bad way.”

“No.” Kurokono shook his head. “In a good way.” He stood up as well. “I better check is anybody needs anything. See you around, Gintoki?”

He looked at Gintoki in expectation, but he saw surprise on his face. He then surprise turned into smile. “If you don’t die before.”

Gintoki made his way to the medical part of the camp, and Kurokono looked at him for a couple of seconds, then turned and left for the sleeping place.


	16. By the River

Gintoki was lazing at the river. Again. He seems to be sleeping, as his eyes were closed, so he simply dropped his textbook on his head.

Gintoki yelped and he sat up, but the the textbook had fallen on his lap, and he looked up directly in the Katsura’s face. “Jeez, Zura, don’t scare me like that.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura. It is your fault for missing the classes again.” Katsura said, as he sat down to the grass next to Gintoki. “They are over for today. The harvest is coming.”

“I see.” Gintoki said, as he grabbed Katsura for his arm, and leaned back, pulling Katsura with him. Zura glared at him, but Gintoki just grinned back. “Learn to enjoy life more, Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.” Katsura said, as he sighed. “When will you stop using that ridiculous nickname.”

“Probably never.” Gintoki replied as he looked up in the sky.

Katsura looked at the Gintoki’s peaceful face for a while, then looked at the sky as well. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the moment from time to time.

They were like that for a while, when Katsura heard somebody coming. He sat up and looked, directly into Takasugi’s face. “Takasugi?”

Takasugi needed a couple of seconds to reply, and even Gintoki looked up. “I was just worried if anything happened to you two. Teacher would worry.”

Gintoki grinned at Takasugi. “Or were you just jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous fo your two?” Takasugi said, his hands crossed. “Just make sure nothing happens to you two.”

Takasugi turned, but Gintoki glanced at Katsura. He then stood up, and tackled Takasugi on the ground. “You are soooo…” Gintoki said with a singing voice.

“Let me go, Gintoki.” Takasugi said, his face red, as he tired to hit Gintoki’s head, but that did not have any effect.

Katsura was looking at them and he started laughing. They were just so funny. They both looked at him, and they they joined the laughing, Gintoki rolling of Takasugi. But unlike before, Takasugi did not left.

Katsura joined them, both of them lying on the ground and simply enjoying the quiet. Not that it will last long. It never did with these two.

“So, just admit that you were jealous of me.” Gintoki started, turning his face to Takasugi.

“I can’t admit something that is not the truth.” Takasugi replied.

Gintoki put his face over Takasugi’s, as he looked at him with mischief. Takasugi got red in the face, and he tried to back away. “Gintoki, too close.”

“Too close?” Gintoki said, putting himself even closer to Takasugi. “Feeling uncomfortable?”

Takasugi pushed Gintoki away, and Gintoki had fallen on the side in the undignified manner. “Why would you make me feel uncomfortable?”

Katsura was observing this interaction, and a weird idea pooped into his head. “It wasn’t Gintoki you were jealous of, it was me, right?”

Both Takasugi and Gintoki looked at him, blinking. Katsura was feeling accomplished. It was not easy to surprise both of them.

Takasugi looked away. “Don’t be ridiculous, Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

Gintoki looked at him with a serious face, then put one of his hands on Takasugi’s shoulder. “I am sorry Takasugi, but you will never be as smart as Zura.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

Gintoki and Takasugi both ignored Katsura’s jab. “I prefer to have my common sense than Zura’s smartness.”

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.”

“His smartness seems to be more useful that your common sense.” Gintoki said back.

Takasugi said: “Tell me just one example…”

“Takasugi is in love with Gintoki.” Katsura suddenly said.

Takasugi shut up, not finishing his sentence. He looked at Katsura in horror and fear. He then tried to stood up. “I have no idea what you are saying.”

Katsura now looked at Gintoki, and they both grabbed Takasugi for one arm, dragging him down. The both grinned at each other over Takasugi’s face.

Takasugi looked at both of them, but then he relaxed. Katsura congratulated himself for that. It was quite nice, looking at the clouds with these two.

They were there until the sunset, when the teacher called them back.


	17. The First Kiss

Gintoki was sleeping on the tree at the riverbank, his back being propped by the log, and teacher’s sword in his hands.

Which proved to make Katsura’s job harder. Why did Takasugi have to be so insistent to that bet? He could be reading the book right now, not climbing the tree for something so stupid.

He started to climb the tree. The branches were quite far apart. How did Gintoki ever managed to climb there? No, more importantly, why would he always bother to climb that high up?

He was on the last branch, when he looked down. He was quite high up. He looked up, about to grasp the last branch, when he noticed Gintoki looking at him, still leaning back on the tree. It surprised him so much, that he missed the grip and he felt his legs lose the support under him.

He prepared to crash to one of the branches below, when he felt the pain on his left wrist. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing how Gintoki was dangling from the brach with his legs, and was grabbing his hand with both hands.

“Can you get some grip?” Gintoki said, the tension seen on his face.

Katsura felt around with his legs, hitting the branch and managed to stand there. Only then did he felt Gintoki release his grip. Katsura took hold of his branch. This really was not a good idea. “Why do you always climb to such places?”

“It feels safe.” Gintoki answered. He had already managed to get to the branch next to the one Katsura was on. He than asked: “What are you doing here, Katsura?”

Katsura averted his eyes. Then he looked straight at Gintoki. “Will you kiss me?”

“What are you saying now?” Gintoki said.

“Don’t misunderstand it. Takasugi dared me that you won’t do it.” Katsura said, looking away. “I just don’t want to lose to him.”

“Katsura.”

As Katsura looked at Gintoki, he felt something wet on his lips. It stayed there for a couple of seconds. Then it disappeared. Katsura put his finger on his lips.

“This is fine, right?” Gintoki asked, as he leaned back to the tree.


	18. Where Did Gintoki Get Dekoboko Information

There was a shadow walking slowly to the terminal. It looked like it belonged there, being all confident and certain in her actions. It looked at the terminal and started to type something there. There was a curse heard, when the terminal did not do everything as expected.

There were a soft steps heard from the corridor, and the shadow hid next to the doors. One of the guards walked in and he looked around the room. His look ended up on the screen, which was not revealing some sort of map. The guard gripped the spear, and turned around.

But he only felt the end of the spear hitting him on the chin. He lost his steps, and he pushed the spear down, bringing the blade up. The attacker dogged to the left, but it pushed the hood down, and the guard hesitated, seeing the sliver haired woman face, looking at him with intention.

That one moment of indecision was enough and Ginko put the rag in front of guard’s face. The ether hit the nose, and the man quickly fell down. Ginko then immediately went through the man’s pockets, until he got the pocketbook. She leafed through it, then made his way to the terminal. She corrected her hood, and input the password there.

It did not take long for Ginko to find the Dekoboko folder. Just as she was about to start skimming, she noticed the presence behind him, and just in time she turned around, using her wooden sword to block the incoming attack. But she also had to quickly sidestepped to the side, as to not be hit with the Takasugi’s kick, changing the angle on her sword, to not make Takasugi’s job of cutting her easier.

“Shinsuke? Are you here?” said the woman’s voice.

Ginko reacted quickly, and he grabbed Takasugi’s sword hand, one of the legs stepped between his, and the other hand was used to grab the back of Takasugi’s head. He then kissed him.

Ginko felt Takasugi’s hand on this head, and the next moment she was flying back. She managed to land on his feet. She lost her balance for a moment, which made her dodge the first two rounds that were send her way.

“What do you think you are doing to Shinsuke?” Matako said, as she pointed her guns to Ginko. “Who are you?”

Ginko grabbed her sword. This was getting bed fast. Nobody was supposed to notice that he was here. There is no way, that she could fight both of them in this body.

Matako took that as a threat, as she fired a couple of more bullets in her direction. There were not that hard to dodge, but then she noticed Takasugi behind him, and she jumped away. But it still cut through her robe, revealing her normal grab underneath it.

“Matako, wait.” Takasugi said, and there was actually something akin to amusement there. Matako stopped, her guns still ready.

Ginko glanced at Matako, then looked at Takasugi. “You are making a mistake.”

Takasugi smiled, as he sheathed his sword. “Not really. You can’t really win right now, Gintoki.”

Ginko looked at Takasugi for a second, and it looked like she will deny. Then she sighed and lowered her sword. “You are saying that like I want to fight you.”

“Gintoki? As in White Demon? This woman?” Matako asked in surprise. “But wasn’t the White Demon male? Shinsuke?” She was looking at Takasugi.

“That one.” Takasugi answered, “Matako, check if there is any other rat on this ship.”

“Right away, Shinsuke.” She still looked worriedly from Takasugi to Ginko, but then she turned around and left the room.

Ginko took her sword and put it back to her hip. That was not a good result at all. Takasugi was one person she wanted to avoid at any cost. She was still not sure how to act around him. “There is nobody else.”

Takasugi ignored his comment. “So, Gintoki, what do we own this visit?” he said. There was still that threat in the air.

“Dekoboko.” Ginko said, looking at her body. “Zura had no information about them, so I just thought that you might have.”

Takasugi took the pipe and lighted it. “By snicking in?”

“It is not like I could just ask you.” Ginko said, an annoyance on her face. “It is still easier than trying to figure out if Sakamoto knows anything.”

Takasugi agreed. It is why it was mostly Katsura that did it during the war. That person had a patience of a saint. He was looking at Ginko for a minute, then turned to the terminal. “What are you interested in?” Takasugi asked.

“What, you will help? Just like that?” Ginko asked.

“You don’t want me?” Takasugi asked, as he looked at Ginko with a questioning look.

Ginko glared. But she did not reply, so Takasugi chuckled and turned back to the terminal. “So?”

“I want to know where their next target is going to be.” Ginko said, looking now at the screen as well.

Harusame’s databases did not have that information, but between them they were able to quickly figure our their next target. Checking just a couple of things confirmed the date as well. Still a little more than a week away. More than enough time to prepare everything.

Takasugi log out from the terminal and turned around. “You got the information.” It was just a statement.

Ginko nodded and she started to walk away. These minutes were almost like the past time, but she should have known that they are not coming back. “Thank you, Takasugi.”

“It would be embarrassing if you died as a woman.” Takasugi said from behind him.

“Says a man with Yakult obsession.”

“Says a woman that can’t survive peaceful times without sugar.”

“Don’t belittle sugar. Especially strawberry milk.”

“I am sure it is great for diabetes.”

At these words Bansai entered the room. He looked from one to another.

“Great, Bansai. You can accompany Gintoki here outside. Make sure he stays outside.” he said, as he walked right pass them. He did not turned back once.

Ginko turned to Bansai. “I think I can find the way back by myself.” She started to walk towards the exit.

Bansai quickly matched her pace. “Shinsuke said to accompany you.”

Ginko looked like he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. They walked most of the way in silence.

Before they reached the doors, Bansai started to talk. “Did something interesting happen. You song is a lot more harmonical than usual.”

Ginko looked forward, and was acting nonchalant, but Bansai noticed that the song went into more sadly jazz now. “Nothing really.”

Bansai narrowed his eyes, but he decided not to comment on it. Not that they had a lot of time life, since they reached the exit.

Ginko turned around and looked Bansai up and down. “Bansai, right? Can I…” she started to say something, but then change her mind. “Never mind. Wouldn’t matter.”

“What wouldn’t?” Bansai said.

Ginko smiled at him, but then simply turned and left outside. Her job here was done, and the past is most likely not coming back. So the only thing left is to move forward. With this life, that their teacher protected. And only hope that the other two are moving forward as well.


	19. Even in War there is Time for Sleep

Gintoki finally found Takasugi, and he was just in the middle of explaining something to the Kiheitai. He sat himself close-by, and he noticed Takasugi glancing at him. It was just a short look though.

Takasugi looked something between focus and peace, when he listened to the people he commanded. He did not talk a lot, just a comment from time to time.

Gintoki looked at his with a fond face. Recently there was not a lot of times that Takasugi looked like that. It reminded him of the past times.

Not only that, Takasugi was good at redirecting the focus of his people on himself. Most people treated Gintoki with either awe or fear, but people in the Kiheitai usually did not paid him much mind. Which was frankly refreshing.

Gintoki decided that he had saw enough and he left the place. He checked at the Kurokono, who just was correcting the swings of some of the newer people. Kurokono noticed him, and he waived him over. “Gintoki, do you want to help?”

Gintoki smiled, as he came closer. Kurokono was a great teacher, even if he was only an average fighter. There was not a lot that he could help with. Plus, his presence seems to make the new guy more nervous, so he excused himself. Kurokono shrugged in apology, but he was used to it. It was not Kurokono’s fault.

He noticed that they have brought the new supplies. When Sakamoto was organizing logistics it was one of the only times that he looked in his element. Gintoki was still not aware of how Sakamoto even managed to get to war. Even if he was grateful for him. The morale was a lot higher since he came.

He got reminded from one of the guys to check to the infirmary. It is not like the wound needs a lot of checking. Still, he made his way there.

He should have known he will be there. Katsura was one of the people bandaging the people there. Out of the three of them, he was the only one that actually remembered all the lessons on the healing. It made his an indispensable for the troop, which is also good. He did not want them to belittle Katsura again.

They seems to be having a lot of things to do, so he decided to come later. He did not want to come in the first place.

He ended up on the roof of the room, that they used as a place of injured. The high places were still the best. The sun and the wind could be felt and Gintoki had the feeling like he could see the world there. Just like when he was a child.

Gintoki must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he notice was the weight on his head. Gintoki looked up. Takasugi’s face, surrounded by the stary sky was beautiful.

“Oh, it is night already.” Gintoki said. He was a lot more awake now.

Takasugi looked annoyed. “Only you would not notice that.” He stood up. “Come on already.”

Gintoki looked at Takasugi getting down the roof, then followed his example. Not that he needed Takasugi’s guidance. He was making their way to their sleeping place. None of them were on the guarding duty tonight.

“I brought an idiot.” Takasugi said, as he sat on the ground. Gintoki heart that, but he only glared and did not answer.

Katsura was already sitting there. He looked up with a suffering air in his face. “Gintoki, why did you not come to change your bandages?”

Gintoki shrugged. “You do it every evening anyway.” And it is true. Why bother with remembering to come there.

Katsura sighed. Gintoki knew he annoyed him with that, but he really did not see, why did Katsura found it so annoying. He still removed the upper part and the protective west. He then sat down.

Katsura started to remove the rest of the clothing and then the bandages. He made sure that each part was removed with care, and Gintoki simply relaxed , not thinking about anything.

Slowly the creme was applied and the new bandages were wrapped around his torso. Gintoki was still thinking that was overkill, but he was also too tired to fight about it. Which means that Katsura was most likely right.

He felt the top part covering his body and then the pair of hands pushed his head to the Katsura’s lap. He then felt Takasugi making himself comfortable at his backside. Katsura’s hands started to play with his hair. “Just sleep, Gintoki.”

Gintoki’s one hand grabbed Katsura’s ankle, and the other one found Takasugi’s left hand.

Takasugi gripped back. “We are not going anywhere, so just sleep already before you drop from exhaustion, idiot.”

“You are an idiot, Bakasugi.” Gintoki mumbled, before he let the sleep take him once again.


	20. Even Terrorists Have Free Days

Yamazaki and Hijikata were slowly advancing in the house. There was a rumour that The Nobleman of Fury, Katsura Kotarou was hiding here. They made their way through the rooms, all of them unoccupied. Not only that, most of them, while clean, looked unlived in.

There were only a couple of rooms in the end of the corridor. Yamazaki and Hijikata nodded to each other, before Yamazaki opened the door and Hijikata entered in it.

But after that Hijikata stopped on his tracks, Yamazaki could not help himself so he looked at the room.

He understood why Hijikata stopped. There is no way that he could be seeing right. There was Yorozuya’s boss, sleeping on the stomach of the terrorist that they were looking for.

Katsura looked at them with the bleary eyes, but they cleared as soon as he saw them. He tried to stand up, but for some reason he stopped and glared at Gintoki. “Gintoki.”

“Hmmm.” could be heard from the sleeping man. Then he turned and looked at Yamazaki and Hijikata. “It’s your free day. Tell them to come back later.”

“What do you mean come back later. Are you belittling the police force, you freeloader!” said Hijikata. “And what do you mean free days?! Terrorists don’t get free days.” He then griped his face. “I am getting sidetracked.”

Katsura stood up, putting the sword in his belt. “It is not the terrorist. It is the freedom fighter.”

“They get when I threatened the lot of them.” Gintoki said, signing, as he slowly started to stood up. “But it is just a day every two weeks, so you just just leave us alone?”

“If you would just join us, we could spend a lot more time together.” Katsura said, seeming satisfied with his conclusion.

“When will you stop. I already told you that I have no interest in fighting a losing battle.”

“And you call yourself a samurai?”

Hijikata looked from one the another and sighed. “There is something clearly wrong with this picture.”

Gintoki looked around the room. “There are no picture here.”

“Gintoki, you idiot.” said Katsura. “He was obliviously referring to the the gallery that opened around here. There is something clearly wrong with it.”

Gintoki looked at him, then slapped the back of his head. Katsura gripped that place and glared at Gintoki.

Hijikata then shook his head, as he charged. “I am still arresting you, Katsura.”

Katsura laughs as he puts the sweets from his sleave and and throw it. The red smokescreen appears and when it dissipates, Katsura is no longer there.

Gintoki smells the air. “Strawberry. Such a waste.”

He started to walk away, but Hijikata put the sword on his neck. “I can just take you as an accomplice.”

Gintoki looked up at the ceiling, ans sighed. He looked like he was rethinking his life choices, but Yamazaki would not bet even the Shinsengumi’s sausage for it.

There was another smokescreen, this time yellow and Yamazaki even started to cough. That one was a lot stronger than before. But in that smokescreen, Gintoki seems to disappear.

They left the house, and Hijikata lighted his cigarette. “I almost had them.”

He looked furious, so Yamazaki decided not to comment no how surprised was he by the development and how easy was he swayed by them. Hijikata started to walk back, so he hurried after him.

By chance, he looked at one of the smaller allies, and he could see them walking away shoulder by shoulder. They seems quite a pair.

And he was lucky to not have to mention it, as Hijikata made him promise not to mention this fiasco to anybody.


	21. Unexpected Nightly Visitor

Gintoki was glad that Kagura decided to spend the night at Shinpachi’s place, when he noticed who was leaning on his wall. Gintoki pinched himself to the arm, thinking that he was dreaming the person in the blood drenched purple kimono.

But even then the person did not disappear, and the haze of the alcohol was lifted from Gintoki’s head, as he moved insistently, checking for the breathing. It was there, but it was quicker than normal. What was even more worrying was that Takasugi was not reacting to his presence at all and was burning.

One positive thing in all of that was that at least most of the blood appeared to be from somebody else. Only now did he noticed the blooded sword that was located on the other side.

Gintoki carried his to his room, and put him into his own futon. One trip in the kitchen, and he came back with two buckets with water and towels. The first towel was wet and put on the Takasugi’s forehead, to lower his temperature.

Then he started to clean the blood from Takasugi. He started with the face, gentle wipes removing the blood. He removed the bandages, the look of his crushed eye reminding Gintoki about that day. He quickly moved on. There is no way to change the past.

He than removed the purple kimono, removing the blood from his torso, his hand tracing the scars that he did not know, and the ones that he did.

After finishing, he looked around for any fresh clothes, but there was nothing appropriate. On the end he dressed him in one of his spare kimonos.

He changed the towel on the forehead, cleaning the things that he did not need anymore. As he put everything away, he grabbed the edge of the sink. What was he even doing?

He then went and cleaned the sword as well. There would be questions if somebody came and saw it. Especially the Shinsengumi.

He then returned to his room, sitting next to Takasugi, changing the towel again. He looked at his face, relived that his breathing seems to slow down a little. He then signed and leaned back to the wall. Before he realized, he was already sleeping.

As soon as Takasugi woke up, he realized that he was in the unknown place. He pretended to be still sleeping, but it did not look like there was anybody close by. Not only that, for some reason there was a familiar smell around him.

He opened his eyes, scanning the place. He noticed Gintoki leaning on the wall, sleeping. Takasugi blinked. What happened? He then stood up, noticing that he was dressed in what appeared to be Gintoki’s kimono.

He noticed that he was a little unsettled on his feet, but he still walked to the wall, kneeling in front of Gintoki and smacking him on the head.

Gintoki turned his head. “Kagura. Gin has a hangover, so be nice.”

“Do you get waken by princess Kagura these days, Gintoki?” Takasugi asked. But as soon as he did the dizziness started. He gripped his nose.

“Takasugi?” Gintoki asked. “So yesterday was not a dream.”

Takasugi looked at him, and noticed that Gintoki’s hand was positioned like he wanted to steady him, but he did not. Even after all this time…

“So what happened yesterday?” Takasugi asked, returning to the more pressing matters. He did not seems to remember much after the meeting with the another freedom fraction.

“That is my question.” Gintoki said, some anger in his voice. But the anger was not pointed at Takasugi. “I found you here all blooded and unresponsive.”

“Ah.” Takasugi said, checking the state of his body. There did not seems to be anything unusual with it. He grinned. “Suits them right.”

Gintoki looked at him, then stood up, as he scratched his head. “Your sword and kimono are there,” he pointed at the corner. “Make sure you return the kimono.”

Gintoki was about the leave the room, when Takasugi said. “And Gintoki.” Takasugi waited for Gintoki to stop and start listening. “Thank you.”

Takasugi looked after him, until he heard the heaving from what he assumed was the bathroom. He looked at his kimono. It would attract too much attention. There was way too much blood on it. He put the bandage up and he left the house.

About four days latter, all three, Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi were lazing around the house, when the door ringed for delivery. Shinpachi signed and he brought it inside, seeing it was for Gintoki.

When he opened it, there was Gintoki’s kimono with a variety of premium chocolate there. There was also an unsigned note, with words: ‘Don’t think that changes anything.’

No matter how much Kagura and Shinpachi were pestering him, he did not tell them who the sender was.


	22. How they Found a Cat

Shinsuke, Gintoki and Kotarou were walking down the street. As per usual, Shinsuke and Gintoki were arguing.

Gintoki was telling something to Shinsuke. “Don’t you agree with me, Zura?” He turned around, but Kotarou was nowhere to be found. They looked at each other, and started to walk back.

Shinuske was annoyed. “He really needs to get some common sense!”

Gintoki just rolled his eyes. He was too used to Shinsuke’s complaining, to take it to his heart.

They found it three streets back, as he was covering for something, while the people were trowing stones at it.

Gintoki quickly moved to catch the stone that was going to hit Kotarou’s head.

Shinsuke had instead kicked one person that was about to throw the stone in a knee, and punched another one in a place where even sun doesn’t shine. The three people stopped throwing stones, and they glared at Shinsuke. “Get out of the way.”

“What are you doing?” Gintoki said to Kotarou. He looked behind him, and he saw an old cat lying there, looking like he was about to die. The blood that was stuck to the fur did not help as well.

“No way.” said Shinsuke, and he wished he would have his sword with him. He knew that Gintoki is not going to led him his.

“What did the cat ever did to you?” Gintoki asked. He put his hands down, not that he realized that they are talking.

“It is a demon!” The woman that was just watching so far screamed. “Get it out.”

Takasugi was stopping himself for stomping on the woman’s foot. Oh, but it was so tempting.

Gintoki turned and picked the cat up, and deposited it in Kotarou’s, arms. “We will make sure the cat never comes back.” Gintoki said glaring at the people there. They were all taken aback at the intensity, so they did not move. After a couple of seconds he started to walk away.

Kotarou looked at the cat in his lap, and then at Shinsuke. He only got a shrug in return as they both followed Gintoki away.

“And what are you going to do with this cat?” Shinsuke asked, as they all started to walk together. “It looks like it is about to die anyway.”

“Everybody deserves to live, Takasugi.” said Kotarou.

“But will teacher even allow the cat?” Shinsuke asked. “I imagine it would be a nuisance to the school.”

“Then we will not tell him.” Gintoki said.

Takasugi wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind. Gintoki was acting weird, since they left that place. “It is on you two then.”

Kotarou beamed and he was starting to think what he is going to do, so there was a spring in his steps.

Because they had a cat, they returned to school, Kotarou finding a place in his room for a cat place. He then went to get some water and started to clean it.

Takasugi decided that this was a waste of time, so he left. Gintoki had soon fallen asleep just outside of the room.

Kotarou had already stopped treating it and he already feed it, when he heard the teacher’s voice down the hall. He quickly put the cat on it’s place and stood up.

Shinsuke’s voice joined the teacher’s, and he started to complain about Gintoki wanting to spend all the money for sweets again. Shouyou’s laugh was vibrating through the hall, and Gintoki woke up, and stood up, making his way to there as well.

Katsura followed, as they made small talk, everybody helping to put the things that Shouyou brought away. They are reopening the school tomorrow, so they needed a lot od supplies.

It was not until night, that Gintoki had stood up from his bed, and went to the cat place. The cat was looking at him. He put the hand there, so she was able to smell it. “You are quite a cute demon.” he said. She then started to move until she was on his lap.

Gintoki smiled, as he petted her, looking at the distance. Not that he could see much, as it was dark. “I was also called a demon once. But then Shouyou found me. Just like Zura found you.” he smiled. “So everything will be fine now.”

Shouyou was just checking on her three students, when he heard these words. He stood there, and looked at Gintoki, how he was absentmindedly petting the cat. He decided to not disturb him, and left.

In the morning, Gintoki was sleepy, and Katsura was looking obnoxiously at the doors. Shouyou smiled.

“Well, if you tell me where you got it, you can bring it here, Kotarou.”

Kotarou turned around, and he was red in the cheeks. His eyes were wide. “Got what, teacher?”

Shouyou just continued to smile, as he took another serving of the rice. He decided not to comment on it.

It was interesting to see how his three boys looked at one another. Then Shinsuke turned away and Gintoki said. “The people in the city were attacking the cat and we decided to bring it here.”

“I see.” Shouyou said. “I don’t mind. The more the merrier, they say.”

Shinsuke tired to look indifferent, but both Kotarou and Gintoki smiled. Kotarou run and went to get it. Shouyou winked at Gintoki, who turned away and tired to pretend it does not bother him, while picking his nose.


	23. Wrong Person to Ask for a Date

Ginko and Tenko both glared at each other. There is no way that she is going to lose to that Shinsengumi pig. And it seems like Tenko was looking a fairly similar thought. Even if all the men in the city were former women, there is no way that they would not be able to sway at least some of them. Plus, there is always hope that some only came in the Kabuki after the virus stroke.

Tenko seems to have noticed the man in a purple kimono coming down the street. She run towards him, trying to act girly.

But there was something disturbingly familiar about that figure, but Ginko could not exactly point what. Still, intuition told her to pass on this on.

Tenko arrived, she touched the person on his shoulder and asked: “Do you want to get some tea with me?”

When the man turned, and they both recognized Takasugi’s face, Ginko decided that intuition, however crappy at gambling, was still worth keeping. There is no way she wanted Takasugi to see her approaching random guys and asking them for a drink.

Tenko’s reaction was not as mild. “You,” she groveled, as she tried to grab the sword that was usually located at her hip, but her hands came up empty. She looked at that place in surprise, as she was just remembering in what situation she was currently in.

“Why would I want to do that?” Takasugi asked, as she looked her from her feet to her face. He then narrowed his eyes, like trying to pierce together something.

Ginko came there and she grabbed Tenko’s hand. “Sorry for bothering you. We were just fighting which is more popular out of two of us, and she just… ” She tried to smile, but it came across as a nervous smile.

Having Takasugi’s eyes evaluate her were more scary that she remembered. She hoped that the effect was only as strong, because she was in the woman’s body. She knew Takasugi could be scary, but she never felt it on her skin.

She started to slowly back away, making Tenko come with her. As long as Takasugi doesn’t recognize either of them, they should be fine. And it is not likely that it was easy to notice that Tenko is actually Hijikata Toushirou.

Tenko glared at her, but she went along with it. She had also probably realized, that they can’t beat Takasugi in the current bodies. Though, if Takasugi was also turned…

Takasugi chuckled, and his eyes relaxed. Gintoki was certain he would not like the joke. “I did not know you like piggy women, Gintoki. It is because they adhere to your unique sexual preference?”

They both tensed, but Gintoki remembered to grip Tenko’s biceps. They really should not engage him in a fight. That is the most horrible conclusion possible. They should just ignore his jabs.

“But I guess these days you are only able to attract dogs.” Takasugi remarked. He then glanced at Tenko. “Than again, at least you would be a better choice than piggy vice-chief of Shinsengumi there.”

“What are you saying?” Tenko screamed at him, but when she tried to attack him, he was stopped by Ginko’s grip. “Let me go, Ginko.”

Takasugi looked at both of them in amusement. “Even I expected more from the Edo police. But I guess they really are good for nothing. You should rethink your choices, Gintoki.”

“I am right here, you know!” said Tenko. Ginko would not be able to hold him for much longer.

Takasugi turned. “Their base is located in the underground. I suggest taking the entrance at the Kabuki’s 3th street, in the alley near the gay club.” he said, as he started to walk away. “There would be no fun killing you like that, Gintoki.”

Ginko waited until Takasugi completely disappeared, before releasing Tenko. Tenko just glared at him, but at least she did not follow him. She did turn to Ginko. “What do you have with that terrorist?”

“White demon, remember?” Ginko said, as she started to pout. But at least now they had a lead, so something good had come out of it, right? He just hoped Hijikata will drop that line of investigation.


	24. The Fight

Takasugi was looking at Gintoki. He had been eyeing a couple of people every since they joined the camp. He noticed these people talking about something, and they left. To Takasugi it seems like a normal everyday conversation, but for some reason it interested Gintoki.

Gintoki stood up and excused himself, but most people there did not pay him any mind. He walked around the camp, looking for these looks of guilt. He knew where is needed to go.

When he noticed that they are already dragging what appeared to unconscious Katsura for his hair, he run there. They noticed him, but too late to stop him breaking the arm that had Katsura in his grasp. He quite enjoyed the yell.

“What do you think you are doing?” they said, as they took their swords out. “Do you want to fight?”

Gintoki quickly propped Katsura on the nearby tree, and noticed that he was not really unconscious. But his eyes were glazed, and he did not seems to react to the world.

“Hey, I am talking to you.” one of the screamed, and tried to cut him, but Gintoki gripped the sheath of the sword, and hit the person in the stomach, turning around, using his other arm to stop the sword from advancing. He then kicked the person in the stomach.

The rest of them got ready, but they hesitated for a moment, when they saw the hatred in his eyes. They also recognized these eyes. They were not the eyes of a new recruit, but the eyes of a seasoned warrior. Which was impossible, since most of the people here were new recruits.

But there were other people coming there, since they heard the yell. Gintoki just gripped his sword, but waited.

The other three attacked him, but the two of them got cut in the arms, so they had to release their swords. Gintoki got splattered with the blood but it did not seems to bother him. The third one got kicked in the tree.

“What is going on here?” asked the head of the camp. Gintoki looked at him, and he noticed Takasugi just now coming there. He looked at the situation, but then as Gintoki sheathed his sword while he continued to look at the leader, so he run to Katsura, trying to get him to wake up.

“He just attacked us out of nowhere.” One of the four people said. “We were just walking around.”

“Then why is Katsura drugged?” asked Takasugi. He looked at the four people, and he noticed that not one got away without any wounds.

“We just noticed that something was wrong with him, so we wanted to help him get to the infirmary.” one of then said.

The leader of the camp moved his head to indicate to arrest Gintoki. But he just said: “Heavenly peaches.”

The leader stopped his people, when he noticed the two of them, that were still conscious bleach. He had heard of that drug before, and not looking at that boy there, the effects were similar to what he had heard. “Go on.”

“Why should I?” Gintoki said. “This is your camp, right? Figure it out yourself.” He then looked around. “You are not even the real rebel army. You just work with them, since they provide enough young boys. What do you do with them? Sell them?”

The rest of the new recruits were starting to look at each other nervously. Takasugi looked at Gintoki and only now started to figure out why he was so opposed to them being here.

“I see.” the leader said. “Then I am sorry. I guess you spoiled this bunch.” He waived with his hand. “Kill everybody present here.” he said, as he started to walk away.

There was about 30 seasoned warriors, 20 new recruits and the people involved in the fight. The warriors were getting ready, the menacing smiles on their faces. They were going to enjoy this.

But before they could move, Gintoki had already came to their place, and cut the head of the first one off. It was an amazing dance, and most of the people just watched it.

The warriors quickly realized what was happening, and they decided to all attack him


	25. Katsura Goes in the Past

“We should have been in class.” Katsura whispered, as he walked after Gintoki and Takasugi. He could just imagine Gintoki and Takasugi simply rolling his eyes. He figured that simply going with them was answer enough.

They came to the room, that was now dubbed as the medical room. They looked around, and the village doctor was just outside, so they came inside. All three of them looked at the person sleeping on the futon.

“He almost looks like your father, Zura.” Takasugi said.

“It is not Zura, it is Katsura.” Katsura replied. “And it can not be. Both my parents died years ago.”

“Maybe you have some relatives, you did not know about.” Gintoki said, as he looked at the face, picking his nose.

Katsura glared at him, but then they all heard the voices coming down the hallway. The doctor was returning, and they all hid inside the closet. It took them a couple of seconds, since Gintoki’s sword was in the way.

It was hard being in the closet, but at least they were able to see something through the crack. The doctor checked the patient’s temperature and heart beat, then he went back to writing.

They spend the next hour or two holed like that, and Katsura really started to wonder, why does he always goes along with these two idiots. He would be a lot more comfortable in the classroom, where he would actually be doing something productive.

Getting a knee or arm in his body was not comfortable at all.

But then he could feel tension next to him. Not that he was not tense himself. The person seems to be stirring. The doctor seemed to also notice that, and he put away his writings and leaned over.

The person looked at the doctor. “Where am I?” he asked, but his voice was husky.

“In the school.” was the doctor’s reply, as he took the glass and offered some water by the straw. “The students fished you out of the river. You would have died otherwise.”

The patient stopped drinking, looking at the ceiling. “I see.” He then tired to get up.

The doctor waited for a couple of seconds, then he sighed. “You are one of the rebels, right?” he asked.

“I have been called that before.” the patient asked, as he managed to sit up.

The doctor put hand on his shoulder. “You need to rest. You body is in quite a bad state.”

“I am fine. Had worse.” He said.

“Well…” the doctor started, but he paused as he did not know how to call him.

“Katsura. Katsura Kotarou.” the patient replied.

Katsura could feel his jaw relax, and he also noticed some movement and one inhale of air. Just a coincidence?

“Well, Katsura. You have damaged stomach and some ugly cuts on the back. I doubt you can join the fighting for a while.”

Katsura looked at him, and then relaxed. “I won’t overexert myself.”

Doctor looked at him, then stood up. “Good. I will just go tell the teacher that you are awake, and seemingly conscious.”

Doctor left the room. Katsura stood up, and went directly to the closet where these three were hiding. He opened the doors, and all three of them fell out.

Takasugi looked at him in defiance, Gintoki in interest and Katsura in apology. They waited for what this new Katsura will do.

But what he did was grab his nose and sighed. “Gintoki, you could have just said it.”

Both Takasugi and younger Katsura looked at Gintoki, who shrugged. It was the first time he even saw that person. “I did not say anything yet.”

“Not you. At least not yet.” the older Katsura replied. “I was talking about my Gintoki.”

“Your Gintoki?” Takasugi asked with a disbelief in his voice. “You are saying like you came from the different dimension.”

“More like the future.” Katsura replied, as he sat down in front of the kids. “I once saw my future self, so it is possible.”

All three of them looked at them in interest, but also a little disbelief. “So you won’t not mind if I test you if you are really me, right?” asked younger the older.

He got a nod in reply and they looked at each other. How to actually test this. “What were my grandmother’s favourite rice balls?”

“Tuna with the mayonnaise.”

“What did we have on the back wall of the first school?”

“The text presenting the important of the caste system.”

“When did we fist meet Gintoki?” Takasugi butted in.

“At the local temple. He interrupted the fight between you and the rest of school boys.”

They looked again at each other, grinning. “They you can tell us all about our futures, right?” Takasugi asked.

The older Katsura looked away at the garden. It seems like the future is not that good.

“We are all alive, right?” The younger Katsura asked.

“Yes.” Katsura said.

“That is good to hear.” came the voice from the other part of the room. They all looked there, and professor Shoyou was standing there with his smile. He then came closer, still smiling. “But you three are still 100 years too early to snick out of class.”

The teacher then turned to older Katsura, but he was already braced to a hit. Shoyou blinked. But he did not let that derail him. “So you are actually Kotarou from the future?”

“It seems so.” Katsura said. He looked at his teacher.


End file.
